Bright Eyes Specials
by GeneralWildfire
Summary: These are fun inbetweeners  if that's even a word!  for both halves of Bright Eyes, some deal with the story, while others are merely for fun, but they all deal with Sara and all your other favorite ninja!
1. Naruto's Gift

**DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's _Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.**

**The first of the Bright Eyes Special, set the day after Sara sparred against Kakashi's Sharingan before the First Exam.**

Sara woke up the next morning, with Naruto shaking her awake.

"Come on, Bright Eyes!" Naruto complained, "I know you were training with Kakashi-sensei, but the Chûnin Exams are today!"

"Is my alarm clock ringing," Sara asked groggily.

"NO!" Naruto shouted ducking as Sara threw the clock anyway. She sat up and stretched wondering, _how did I get here? The last thing I remember is sparring against Master Kakashi's Sharingan…oh well!_ "Naruto, you're going to have to leave the room for a bit." Naruto paled. "They're not here anymore," Sara stated, referring to the two Anbus that had tormented her for so long. Naruto sighed in relief and walked out into the hall giving Sara some privacy. Sara changed from the clothes she had been wearing the previous day to some fresh ones.

As she changed, she noticed that her sketchbook was not in the same place she had left it in. She finished changing and picked it up wistfully, and called to Naruto, "You can come back in now!"

Naruto walked and Sara asked him, "Do you remember this?" She held the sketchbook up for him to see.

"Yeah, how could I forget," Naruto said as he placed both his hands behind his head, his elbows in the air. "It feels like yesterday that I got you that for your birthday…"

**~Seven Years Ago~**

Naruto sat staring off into space as his teacher droned on and on about some ninja stuff. He was wondering how his friend was doing, _I sure hope Bright Eyes is having more fun then I am! This is torture._ Another thought crossed his mind, _man! Her birthday is coming up in three days and I have no idea what to give to her as a present! I don't really know what she'd like! I know she's not like the other girls, but heck, we've only been friends for …one… two… three…f our… five… six… seven…? Yeah. Seven months. I bet she already knows what she's getting for my birthday! But that's Bright Eyes! Argh! Why can't I think of anything? Hmm…I still got nothing!_

"Naruto!" His teacher snapped, "Pay attention!"

Naruto pretended to look interested as he considered his predicament, _what does Bright Eyes like? Maybe I'll find something when I look around the village, or maybe I'll ask Shikamaru! I know he likes Bright Eyes!_

Once class was over and everyone began to file out of the classroom to go home Naruto called out, "Hey! Shikamaru! Wait a minute!"

Shikamaru stopped along with Choji, who had been walking beside him, eating his chips. "Yeah, what is it?" Shikamaru asked Naruto.

Naruto felt slightly embarrassed as he asked, "What would you give Bright Eyes for her birthday?"

Shikamaru blushed, since he really tried hard not to let it show how much he liked Sara, "I'd probably give her a flower or something…why? When is her birthday?"

"In three days," Naruto said miserably. _I can't give Bright Eyes a flower, she'll kill me!_

"Three days?" Shikamaru exclaimed. "Choji, we're taking a detour on the way home."

Choji laughed and said as he followed Shikamaru, "Shikamaru and Sara sitting in a tree K-I-S"

"Shut up!" Shikamaru shouted over his shoulder, his cheeks a brilliant red.

Naruto sighed, _that was completely useless! I guess I'm going to have to look around the village for something…_

He had only just reached the entrance to the Academy when Sara nearly collided with him. "There you are, Naruto," she said happily. "I was wondering what happened to you." She took in his miserable expression and asked, "What's wrong? You look like the Ichiraku Ramen Bar closed down."

"It didn't did it?" Naruto asked, alarmed.

Sara laughed, "No silly, I was just using it as an example of how you look."

"Oh, right," Naruto said, embarrassed. "Ummm…Bright Eyes?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be all right if I didn't hang out with you today…I have some errands to run?"

"Oh…okay…I guess I'll see you later then," Sara said as she turned around and left.

Naruto sighed again, _I'm sorry, Bright Eyes, but I need to find you a birthday present…especially since Shikamaru's getting her a gift now!_

After Naruto ate dinner that night and had looked everywhere around the village for something his friend would like, he lay awake in bed and wondered, _okay, asking Shikamaru didn't work, looking around the village didn't work…maybe I should just ask Bright Eyes…that should work! But what if she doesn't tell me…? Argh! Why does this have to be so hard!_

He woke up bright and early the next morning and went to see if Sara was awake yet. Naruto knocked on her door and listened to see if there was a response. _I guess I'll have to wake her up again! _He opened the door and shook his friend's shoulder, "Bright Eyes, get up! Bright Eyes!"

Sara sat up and looked around groggily, "What time is it?"

"Time to get up!" Naruto said. "We don't want to be late!"

"Well maybe you don't," Sara commented as she hopped out of bed. "I could've had a couple more hours of sleep before anyone would have noticed I was gone."

"I swear," Naruto muttered. "You're as bad as Shikamaru."

They walked together to the Academy before they split up to go to their separate classes. Naruto thought sadly as he entered his classroom, _man! Things would be better if Bright Eyes and I could be in the same classes! Why do they have to have a girls' class and a boys' class anyway? Ah well! Time for a nap…_

Naruto was startled awake as a piece of chalk hit his head and the teacher scolded him saying, "Why won't you pay attention? This is stuff you will need to know, otherwise you'll never be a ninja!"

Naruto snorted, _yeah, what do you know!_ He decided to look like he was paying attention as his mind wandered to his dilemma, _what to get Bright Eyes…? I have only two days left now… Wait…Bright Eyes likes books mainly about dogs and horses…I'll get her a book after classes today!_

Naruto barely contained his enthusiasm as he raced out of his last class and into the village. He finally found the bookstore he had been looking for and entered it excitedly. He glanced at the shelves and found a book he thought his friend would like. It was a fictional story about a paint stallion and a girl, but he figured Sara would like it. He glanced at the price and nearly keeled over, _how can a book cost so much? I don't have that kind of money!_ He left the bookstore, feeling dejected, _maybe I won't be able to give Bright Eyes a gift after all…_

Naruto slept fitfully that night, having a nightmare that involved Sara no longer wanting to be friend's with him. _I have to find a gift! _He thought as he sat in his classroom, he didn't want to face Sara till he had to the next day. _I don't want to tell her that I don't have a gift for her on her birthday! I want her to remain my friend!_

Naruto hurried out of his last class, later in the day and walked till he found a step to sit on and pouted, _this sucks! I can't find Bright Eyes a gift, yet I gave Shikamaru the perfect idea! How stupid is that? I mean, I don't like Bright Eyes the way Shikamaru does, but still! I should have a gift for her tomorrow and I don't!_

Naruto nearly jumped out of his pants when a voice behind him asked, "Why are you so down, Naruto?"

He looked back at the Third Hokage; he hadn't realized that his feet had carried him to the steps of the Hokage's Mansion. Naruto said quickly, "I'm not down!" The Third Hokage gave him a skeptical look. "Okay…maybe I am."

"What's bothering you?" Lord Hokage asked.

Naruto confided in him, "Bright Eyes birthday is tomorrow and I still don't have a gift for her!"

"Is that all?" Lord Hokage chuckled, "Why don't you give her something that she can preserve the memories of your friendship over the years?"

"I can't afford something like that!" Naruto shouted.

"Here," Lord Hokage said as he gave Naruto some money. "And you can tell me if she liked the gift later!"

Naruto took the money and stood up. As he dashed off he shouted over his shoulder, "Thanks, Old Man!" He ran to the only store he could think of and bought a sketch book, _I hope this is what the Old Man meant, otherwise I'm doomed! _He ran back home and quickly wrapped the sketchbook in some wrapping paper and slept soundly that night.

The next day, after classes were over, Naruto ran over to where he saw Sara and Shikamaru standing. He heard Sara say, her cheeks slightly flushed, "Thanks for the Forget-Me-Nots, Shikamaru. They're my favorite flower."

_Since when are Forget-Me-Nots Bright Eyes favorites? _Naruto wondered. _Last I knew they were Bleeding Hearts._ Naruto shook off his curiosity and said as he held out his gift, "Sorry about the last few days, Bright Eyes, I had to find you a gift!"

Shikamaru decided that he should head home and called over his shoulder, "Happy birthday, Sara!"

"Thanks, Shikamaru!" Sara called after him. She turned her attention back to Naruto and his gift, "You didn't have to get me anything, Naruto."

"Yeah, I know," Naruto said, feeling stupid at his thoughts from the past few days. "I just wanted to get you something!"

Sara smiled at him and opened up the gift, she stared at the sketchbook for a long time.

Naruto asked, worriedly, "You like it right? Otherwise I can-!"

"I love it!" Sara said as she smiled at him.

Naruto sighed in relief, _it sure wasn't easy!_

Naruto came back from memory lane and said suddenly, "Hey! I never did see what you put in that sketchbook!" He made a wild grab for the sketchbook.

Sara laughed and easily dodged to the side and locked the sketchbook in a drawer on her nightstand, shoving the key into her pouch._ Sorry, Naruto. But you don't need to see how I see you. Sometimes things need to be kept secret._ "You will never see what's in there! That's private!"

"Aww, come on!" Naruto shouted as Sara dashed towards the door, "I gave it to you the least you could do is to let me see it! I went through a lot to get that!"

"I bet you did," Sara said as she sat perched on the stairway rail. "But…I don't think you need to see anything in there." With that being said, she slid down the rail.

Naruto shouted after her, "Bright Eyes! Hey! BRIGHT EYES!"


	2. Happiness

**DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's _Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.**

**Set after the Chunin Exams have been concluded, while the repairs are going on in the village.**

Kakashi had been working on the repairs for the village, two days in a row, nonstop, always dismissing his squad at noon, so they could have some free time. He sighed, _they need time to be kids…but I'm really beginning to wonder if I should just have them help out till the end of the day…I'm exhausted! _

He walked into the house and tried to smile at Sara, but it probably looked more like a grimace. Sara went to make him a sandwich, but he said quickly, "Not tonight, young one. I just need rest." He ruffled her hair as he walked past her and up the stairs. He didn't bother changing his clothes as he collapsed onto his bed. His mind wandered, as he tried to fall asleep, _I've noticed a lot of women looking at me recently…not that it's anything different, but I used to be approached more by them…now it seems like they are scared off by something…right…I have Sara living with me now and she hardly leaves my side…that's what's scaring them off…_

_**Kakashi was walking through the village, reading his book, when a young, woman, with black hair and beautiful hazel eyes ran up to him and grabbed his arm.**_

_"How are you doing today, Kakashi?" __**She asked, flirtatiously batting her eyelashes.**_

_**Kakashi smiled, **__"Pretty well, what about you?"_

_"I've been doing this and that, waiting for you to get back," __**She began to ease his mask off, and he didn't resist. He leaned towards her as her lips went to meet his and soon he was in utter bliss, all of his worries dissolving as the love of his life kissed him. Kakashi reluctantly pulled himself away from her embrace, **__"Aimi, we really should hold off till we're back at home."_

_**She pouted, **__"You've been off on missions for weeks and you want to make me wait longer?" __**Her gaze bore into him, reflecting the longing in his own eyes.**_

_"Trust me," __**he said. **__"I don't want to wait any longer then you do my beautiful wife."__**He pulled her close to his side as they began to walk towards the house.**_

_**Once they were inside, Aimi flung herself at Kakashi, who stumbled backwards, but managed to stay upright. **__"You ARE impatient!" __**He laughed as he carried her bridal style up to their room.**_

_**She replied, **__"As I told you before, I haven't seen you in weeks!"_

_**Kakashi laughed as he set her down on the bed, his gaze intense. She started by pulling down his mask, her lips meeting his, causing his mind, once again to be relieved of all worries, even if it was only for a moment. She unzipped his vest as he…**_

Kakashi opened his eyes and groaned with frustration, _damn! _He punched his pillow and rolled over onto his back as he pulled his mask down, having fallen asleep with it on. _Why the hell did I wake up? That was paradise…_ His gaze fell onto the floor where light was seeping in under his bedroom door. He glanced at the clock, and he felt fury rise up in him. _Midnight? If that genin of mine is still up she's going to wish she had gone to bed!_ He got up out of bed, still furious that his dream had been cut short due to a stupid light being on. He paused before Sara's bedroom door as a thought crept into his mind, _did I really want this? Did I really want to be a guardian?_ His gaze fell to the floor, _I thought I wanted this…but…maybe I didn't. Maybe what I wanted was to get married…_ He opened Sara's bedroom door, fully ready to yell at her, and he was shocked to see that she was asleep, an open book lying next to her sleeping form.

Kakashi sighed, _silly genin. _He picked up the book and placed it on her nightstand, his rage at being awakened from his paradise, temporarily forgotten as he picked her up to tuck her into bed.

As he pulled back the blankets on her bed, Sara cuddled against his chest, still sound asleep. Kakashi gazed down at her, _how could I have been mad at her? It was only a stupid dream… It wouldn't have happened even if I hadn't adopted her, I'm not the type to want something like that every time I got back from a long mission anyway. _He set her gently down on the bed, and pulled the blanket's up over Sara's shoulders. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

As he walked out of the room, he placed his hand on the light switch and glanced back at Sara's sleeping form. _I don't need anything that I had in that dream…it wasn't paradise…it wasn't even happiness. What I have NOW is my paradise! And I'm perfectly happy with things the way they are. _He turned off the light and walked back into his room, and changed into a T-shirt and shorts. He lay down on his bed facing the ceiling, and closed his eyes. _Actually…the more I think about it…the more I realize that I couldn't be happier…_


	3. The Bright Eyed Girl

_**DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's **__Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.

_**This one is set back when Sara, Naruto, Shikamaru, etc., were all still at the Academy.**_

_Just another ordinary day in class, _A bored Shikamaru thought. _I wish something interesting would happen…it's always the same old routine. _He stood up and followed Choji out of the classroom to go home. _We get out of class, head to our favorite spot, relax, and then we go home._

Choji's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Hey! Shikamaru! Check out Naruto and his new friend!"

Shikamaru sighed, "It can't be anyone interest-!" _Whoa! She's…she's…she's…_

Standing next to Naruto was a girl with light brown hair tied into a ponytail, with a braid framing the right side of her face. Her bright, blue eyes shimmered as the sun caressed her face.

"Earth to Shikamaru!" Choji said, waving his hand in front of Shikamaru's face.

"Huh?" Shikamaru asked, still half with it.

"What are you staring at?" Choji asked, looking from Shikamaru to Naruto and his new friend. "It's only Naruto."

Shikamaru came completely back to reality, "I wouldn't stare at him! I was staring at his new friend!"

Choji squinted at the receding pair, "I guess she's kind of cute…"

"Kind of?" Shikamaru shouted, outraged for some odd reason, "She's prettier than any of the girls here!"

Choji held up his hands and a potato chip bag in front of him to ward off Shikamaru, "Relax! I get it, you have a crush on her."

"What?" Shikamaru asked, having calmed down.

"It's obvious," Choji stated. "You have a crush on her, don't worry, it'll blow over and you'll go back to being your usual self!" Choji began to lead the way home.

Shikamaru sighed, _I hope I can see her again…I really want to know her name! She's so pretty! Her hair…her face… And her eyes! I've never seen such bright eyes, like there's a fire burning behind them…_

Shikamaru waved goodbye to Choji and walked into his house. He took off his shoes and headed into the kitchen, where his mother and father were already waiting to eat supper. He sat down at the table and sighed again, as his mind drifted to the girl.

Shikamaru's father suddenly asked, bringing him crashing back to reality, "What's on your mind, Shikamaru?"

"Umm…nothing," Shikamaru tried to lie. It didn't work.

"Did you meet a girl or something?" His father questioned a knowing gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said grudgingly. "Or more like I saw her as she walked off with Naruto."

"So, you haven't actually met her?" His mother questioned.

Shikamaru sighed, _parents can be so nosy. _"No."

"That might be for the better," his mother stated flatly.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked bewildered.

"Because, that girl is probably the one who has Phoenix in her, and she isn't exactly friendly from what I've heard," his mother said.

Shikamaru's father sighed, "Your mother and I have heard different things then. I've heard she's quiet nice."

Shikamaru stood up, he had decided that he really wasn't hungry, "May I be excused?" His parents nodded and he walked to his bedroom, followed by one of the housecats. He flopped onto his bed, and the housecat curled up on his back, as Shikamaru tried to clear his head. _Regardless of what my mom said, I still want to meet that girl. Even if she is just like the others, I at least want to meet her so I know what she's like instead of wondering…_

The next day, after classes were over, Shikamaru was bound and determined to talk to the girl. He sighed as he saw her again, talking to Naruto. _Okay, here goes nothing!_ He walked forward bravely, as he stood in front of the pair and said, "!" He quickly ran away, _why did I have to be one of those unslick guys?_

Choji dashed after him, yelling, "Shikamaru, wait!" Shikamaru slowed down, once he was sure he was no where near the girl.

Choji stood gasping for air before him, "What happened?"

"I blew it," Shikamaru replied. "I'm not even sure what I said to her…" He suddenly asked, "What does Naruto have that I don't?"

"Well…" Choji began.

Shikamaru wouldn't allow him to continue, "Don't answer that!"

Choji smiled at him as he opened a bag of chips, "Don't sweat, Shikamaru. Maybe she didn't even hear you, or notice you."

"That'd be my luck, I get a crush on a girl who can't even notice me," He said dejectedly.

"I noticed," a new voice said behind them.

Shikamaru and Choji whipped around to see the bright eyed girl standing there. She continued, "My name is Sara, and I think you said yours was Shikamaru?"

"Yeah!" Shikamaru said, happiness coursing through him. "I really wanted to meet you!"

"Really?" She looked flattered at this.

Choji said, "I'm going to go home Shikamaru, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye," Shikamaru said, not really paining attention to Choji.

Sara said, "Normally most people want to stay away from me."

"Why? You seem nice," Shikamaru said, looking slightly confused.

Sara looked away from him for a few seconds before she said, "If you look closely at my eyes, you might not think that…"

Shikamaru looked at her eyes; feeling confused, but soon saw what he assumed she must have been talking about. "Is that Phoenix?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Sara said sounding dejected.

"Hey, I don't care," Shikamaru said smiling. "You're nice, so who cares about that stupid fire bird anyway!"

His heart threatened to leap out of his chest as she smiled at him, her eyes shimmering happily, _I'd do a lot of things to keep that smile on her face! _He thought happily. Shikamaru said, suddenly remembering the time, "I should get home before my parents start to worry. Could I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," she said as she turned away. "See you later, Shikamaru!"

"Yeah!" Shikamaru said as he watched her dash off. He then turned around and darted towards home.

At home, he poked at his dinner, trying to find the right words he wanted to use to ask his parents if Sara could come over, he had noticed that she had not mentioned that she had parents waiting for her. _Granted, that may be because we just met, but I get the feeling she's like Naruto. I'm not as familiar with her background as I am with Naruto's…granted…I'm no expert on his either._

He asked cautiously, "Mom, Dad, can I invite a friend over tomorrow?"

"Is it Choji again?" His mother asked irritably, "Because it will have to wait till I go to the store."

"It's not Choji," Shikamaru said nervously. "It's a new friend I made today."

"Oh!" His mother said, her tone changing, "Well then I don't see why not."

Shikamaru glanced at his father. His father said, "I don't care as long as your mother is fine with it."

"Thanks," Shikamaru said happily. He slept soundly that night.

The next day, in class, Shikamaru looked around for Naruto. He wanted to ask him a few questions, but Naruto never showed up for class. _I hope that doesn't mean Sara won't meet me today!_

When the bell finally rang, Shikamaru shot out of his seat and bolted for the door. Once he was outside, he sighed in relief when he saw Sara standing at the gate to the Academy. He composed himself and walked over casually, "Hey!"

"Hi," Sara said smiling at him.

Shikamaru tried to make conversation, "I noticed Naruto wasn't here today…"

"Yeah, he's sick," Sara said her voice and eyes revealing nothing.

Shikamaru tried to ask calmly, "Would you like to come over to my house for dinner?"

Her eyes lit up with delight as she said, "Sure! That'd be great!"

Shikamaru somehow managed to hold an entire conversation with her until they reached his house, then he became nervous, remembering that his mother had not sounded fond of Sara. He swallowed nervously as he opened the door, and he had a feeling that Sara's eyes didn't miss it.

Shikamaru held the door open for her and she walked in and quietly took off her shoes, Shikamaru quickly took off his and wondered if his mother was even in the house. _Just my luck_, he thought as she walked in through the kitchen door. His mother stared at Sara, and Shikamaru gave her credit for holding his mother's gaze.

His mother said, "I'm glad to see Shikamaru has made a new friend." Shikamaru heard the strain she put on each word.

Apparently, so had Sara, she said calmly, "It's nice to meet you ma'am."

Shikamaru wasn't sure if the situation was going to get better or worse when his father walked into the room. His father smiled at Sara and said, "So you're the one Shikamaru has a crush on."

Shikamaru felt his cheeks get really warm and saw Sara's cheeks flushing as well. When she turned to look at him, Shikamaru looked away. He was too embarrassed to meet Sara's gaze.

He wasn't sure exactly how dinner had gone, but his mother had seemed to relax once Sara had displayed manners that made him seem like a slob. She had calmly left, saying that she'd see him tomorrow and that was all he needed.

As he lay awake in bed in thought of her bright, ice blue eyes, _if I could see those eyes filled with that light for the rest of my life, I don't think I could be any happier…but then again, Dad may be right…maybe it is just a crush, but I really hope not…_


	4. The Perfect Gift

_**DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's **__Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.

**This particular special is set the night before Naruto leaves with Jiraiya for his three year training.**

Naruto was packing, getting ready to leave with Jiraiya when he gazed at an old dummy of Sasuke; its head was hanging limply from its neck that had been crudely made on his fifth birthday, eight years ago. He closed his eyes, remembering how he had thought at the time that Sara had completely forgotten his birthday, or was mad at him. _Man, Bright Eyes…will we ever be friends again?_

Meanwhile, Sara walked down the stairs to check on Kakashi, wondering why he hadn't gone to bed, since it was eleven o'clock at night. _What is that jônin doing?_ She stopped at the foot of the stairs and smiled. Kakashi was sound asleep, his book _Make-Out Violence_ on his chest, his hand still holding it, and his mask was down, showing his face. Sara quickly checked that the front door was locked; just to be sure no one would walk in on Kakashi when he had his mask off. She bolted silently back up the stairs and came back down holding a blanket. She covered Kakashi with the blanket and sighed, _Lady Tsunade is working him way too hard. He'd be up any other time if I he hadn't seen me for a week. Oh well, not much that I can do about it!_

Sara made her way up the stairs to her room, and lay on her bed, facing the ceiling. As she closed her eyes to think, a thought crossed her mind, _I missed Naruto's birthday!_ She sat up and stared up at the picture of Squad Seven that had been taken and sighed, _not that it matters now that our friendship is non-existent for the time being!_ She glanced at her sketchbook and found herself going down memory lane…

~Eight Years Ago~

_This is ridiculous!_ A five year old Sara thought angrily as she walked home. _Why does time go so fast, why? Naruto's birthday is right around the corner…only a day away, and I still haven't thought of anything to give him! Other then a simple little coupon book for Ichiraku Ramen! And he gave me something so much better…man…too bad he's sick…otherwise I'd ask him what he wanted…besides ramen!_

She glanced at Tiégra's as she passed, but she didn't feel hungry. _And I don't want that silver-haired jônin to stand behind me either! _She stopped as a familiar voice called out, "Sara? Don't you want anything?"

Sara turned back towards Tiégra's and saw Enaki waving at her. She sighed, _I really like Enaki, and I don't see him that often…I guess I could have some pizza. That jônin isn't here yet anyway…_ She walked towards Enaki.

Enaki asked as she approached, "What's wrong with you?"

She sighed again, _how does he know when something's bothering me?_

Enaki added, "If you want, you could talk to me in the kitchen as you ate." Sara nodded, having spotted the silver-haired jônin walking down the street, his nose in a book. She followed Enaki into the stand and into the kitchen, Tiégra smiled at her as she walked past. Making her feel somewhat cared about, _if only I knew what happened to that ninja who took care of me…_

Enaki sat down at a small table and Sara sat down across from him, Enaki asked, "So what's on your mind?"

Sara found herself explaining everything to him, "Naruto's birthday is tomorrow and I already got him a ramen coupon book, but it doesn't seem like a good enough gift…" She trailed off realizing how silly she sounded, so Enaki's words didn't surprise her.

"You know that you don't have to outdo Naruto, right?" He said calmly.

"Yeah…it's just…" She couldn't think of the words she wanted.

Enaki supplied, "You just want to make his birthday just as special."

"Yeah!" Sara said happily.

Enaki smiled at her as he stood up and pulled a small pizza out of the oven and winked at her as he set it in front of her, "Don't tell Tiégra. This one's on the house."

"Thanks, Enaki," Sara said happily as she began to eat.

Once she had finished, her mind was still on what she could do to make Naruto's birthday special,_ maybe I could…no…or maybe…no._ She turned her attention to a store that had training dummies on display, _that's it! I can make Naruto a dummy of Sasuke, since he doesn't like him! And I can hide the ramen coupon book in it!_

Sara worked diligently throughout the night, making sure that the head of the dummy was loosely attached to its body; _one good kick should send it flying, revealing the coupon book!_

Sara sighed as she came back from memory lane; she remembered that Naruto had been ecstatic the day after his birthday. _Will we ever have such good times again? _She wondered as she gazed out of her bedroom window at a brilliant star.

Naruto turned his gaze away from the star allowing his thoughts to go to the night of his fifth birthday

_Why did Bright Eyes give me this thing? I mean I know I like to train, but give me a break! _He was standing in his room staring at the dummy. _Well…I guess giving it a couple of decent kicks won't matter! _He threw the dummy into the air and kicked it in the head. He was horrified when the head went flying.

Naruto dashed forward and muttered, "Oh no! Bright Eyes is going to kill me when she learns that I broke this…?" A small coupon sized book fell into his lap. He glanced at it and he smiled his broadest smile, _very clever, Bright Eyes! Thanks!_

Naruto laughed at the memory, and smiled down at the dummy and muttered, "Thanks, Bright Eyes…for everything…" He finished packing so he could leave the next morning with Jiraiya. _Bright Eyes…I hope when I get back we're still friends…I hope you don't decide that you're better off not being my friend… I didn't realize at the time how much our friendship meant…_ He glanced at the Sasuke dummy. "Now I do. That was your gift then on my fifth birthday. It was your friendship…"


	5. Trick or Treat

_**DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's **__Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.

**This was published on the day of Halloween, and it has absolutely nothing to do with the story.^^ This was one of those that was just for fun!**

"Naruto?" Sara asked as she sat up. "Where the heck are we?"

Naruto moaned and sat up, "How the heck should I know?"

Sara and Naruto looked around at their surroundings. Naruto shouted as he spotted something, "Yipes! A ghost! And monsters!"

Sara whopped him in the back of the head, "They're kids you idiot!"

"Oh… what are they doing?" Naruto questioned as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sara watched as the kids went from door to door, and held out bags saying, "trick or treat". She watched as they got candy placed into their bags and then the children scuttled to the next house.

"I think…" Sara said slowly, "That these kids…are doing some sort of ritual…or maybe it's a cultural custom…"

Naruto pointed to a kid who looked like Kakashi, "Hey, let's ask that kid!" Naruto ran up to the kid and asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Huh? You really don't know? It's Halloween," the boy replied.

Sara asked, "What are you doing dressed as Master Kakashi?"

"Cool, you guessed my costume! Everybody else thought I was Kabuto!" The boy said happily, "And I'm Trick-or-Treating!"

"What's that?" Naruto and Sara asked in unison.

"You know, you go around house to house and ask for candy," the boy replied. He looked the pair over, "Cool Naruto costume, he said pointing at Naruto." He eyed Sara, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Sara Uchiha," Sara replied.

"I've never heard of that character," the boy replied as he walked off.

"Character?" Sara asked insulted and bewildered at the same time.

Naruto tapped Sara's shoulder and Sara whipped around and gazed open mouthed at all of the kids that were dressed as Naruto.

"Wh-what the-?" Sara gasped, unable to voice anymore of her shock.

Naruto grinned at Sara, "Why don't we do this 'Trick-or-Treating' thing, it could be fun!"

"Sure," Sara said dejectedly.

They peeked around the corner of the sidewalk and watched the ritual that was performed between the owner of the house and the kids.

The kids knocked politely on the doors and asked when the owner opened it, "Trick or treat!"

The owner would either smile pleasantly, looked annoyed, or make a comment about the kids' costumes, they would then proceed to place some candy or even some toys into the bag that the kids held out.

"Looks like fun!" Naruto exclaimed pulling his pouch off his belt loop and smiling.

Sara sighed and did likewise, "This isn't what we should be focusing on, we should be figuring out how to get back to the Leaf Village."

"Come on," Naruto shouted happily, dashing up to a door and knocking. Sara proceeded more slowly, as the door opened both Sara and Naruto said, "Trick or treat!"

"Oh my, that's the best Naruto costume I've seen yet!" The woman who answered the door exclaimed.

Sara asked, "How do you know Naruto?"

"It's a manga and anime my son watches," the woman replied smiling.

"Cool!" Naruto said, as she placed candy in his pouch.

The woman smiled at Sara, "That's an impressive costume as well, you came up with your own character."

"Yeah," Sara muttered darkly, as the woman placed candy in her pouch.

Every house they went to was the same, all of the people seemed to know Naruto but not Sara.

As they approached what Sara hoped was their last, since their pouches were almost filled with candy, they heard some people laughing as they shoved a person between them. As they got closer, they realized it was a group of boys, shoving around a small child.

One of the boys said, "So, you haven't got any candy? Well, we'll see about that."

Sara and Naruto exchanged a quick glance before they rushed forward, before they got their though, a person shot out of the house and slammed into one of the guys with their shoulder.

"Whoa!" Naruto said as he watched the girl, punch the guy.

Sara said, "Yeah, I know! She must be a ninja!"

The girl was yanked off of the one guy by the two others that were present.

"All right, 'General'," one of the guys sneered. "Let's see how you handle this.

"Gladly," the girl said as she somehow kicked both of the guys in the stomachs. "Ha!" She said triumphantly.

She turned to the little girl, "You okay?"

"Uh-huh," the little girl said before she walked off.

The girl turned towards Naruto and Sara and paled, before she quickly ran inside.

"That was weird," Naruto said. "What's wrong with her?"

"Maybe she didn't want an audience," Sara replied.

Sara sat bolt upright in bed and sighed in relief, "It was all a dream…who ever heard of Halloween anyway? And Naruto having his own manga and anime, whatever those are!" She curled back up and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, GeneralWildfire sat up in bed and muttered as she gazed at the ceiling, "That's it! No more cold pizza before bed! My character and Naruto alive in this world? Never!"


	6. Thankful

_**DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's **__Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.

**Three Bright Eyes Specials today, this one is from Sara's dogs' point of views.**

Alpine and Streak, lay on the kennel floor, looking through the metal at the other dogs. Pakkun barked, "Hey, I've been wondering…where were you lot before you were brought here?"

"Alpine remembers better than I do," Streak woofed as he scratched his ear.

Alpine rose to his paws and stretched, "Each of us has their own tale to tell. It was merely fate that put us in the same place when the two brothers, Enaki and Yusuke, brought us here… I think the others should tell their tales first." He gazed down the kennel at Smokey.

The gray Beagle rose to his own paws, "If you want me to go first, fine." He gently nosed, Duchess away, since she had been pawing at his left flank. The pup sat down, and stared up at Smokey, wide eyed, as he began, "As you know, I'm not exactly old, but I'm not young either. Before I ended up in the shelter, where I met this lot," he gestured with his paw to the rest of Sara's dogs, "I was with a different master before Sara. He was a great ninja." He flattened his ears against his head, "But one day…he just didn't come home from a mission…I was never actually trained to go on missions with him but… I always thought that he'd come back… Well, eventually, someone came and took me to a shelter where I spent most of my days until Enaki and Yusuke arrived. Now I couldn't be happier!" He licked the top of Duchess' head as he lay back down glancing at Two-Tone.

Two-Tone stayed where he was lying, and woofed, "I was at that shelter all my life until Enaki and Yusuke came. I don't remember any other humans besides Sara and them."

"I do," Wrinkles woofed, as he stood up. "I remember being with my previous owner. She was an older woman, but she took great care of me! Sadly, one day she dropped me off at the shelter…then I met this bozo!" He gestured at Happy with a jerk of his head.

Happy released a playful growl, "Oh, when it's my turn to speak, you'll get a taste of your own medicine!"

Alpine barked, "Right, now, let Lucky speak!"

Lucky gazed around at all of the expectant dogs with his good eye, and woofed quietly, "I never knew any sort of kindness or love until I met Sara…I was trained to protect a heap of human trash, no words of kindness ever came my way. All I ever received was scraps of food and harsh words. One day, some humans wearing masks came and took my 'master' away. I was then taken to the shelter."

Quick Silver, Alpine, Two-Tone, and Streak, whined in sympathy. Happy barked loudly, "Right! My turn now!" He suddenly lowered his head embarrassed, "Actually I didn't really have any experiences outside of the shelter until Enaki and Yusuke came…but my life became more interesting when Wrinkles came."

"That's topping mine?" Wrinkles snorted.

Quick Silver stood up, "Before I arrived at the shelter, I was used for racing against others of my breed. The humans rarely fed me or gave me water, so I had no desire to race when the time came, but they did eventually put me in the shelter…"

Streak pressed his nose against Quick Silver's flank through the fencing of the kennel. He glanced at Alpine, "Why don't you tell them now?"

Alpine sighed, "We were born in the shelter, our parents had been there for a few years when we were born. They did eventually find good homes… Streak and I actually saw our mistress before we even knew that we'd be her companions. She came one day to the shelter and walked our parents with a couple of other young humans, and Kakashi." He stared at the door to the kennel, seeing something the others couldn't, "When our parents were taken to a new home, I promised I wouldn't leave Streak alone, like I'd seen so many other siblings." He snorted, "It was luck that Enaki and Yusuke took us." Alpine laid back down.

Streak snorted at him, "Luck or not, I'm thankful for the home I now have!"

"I never said I wasn't thankful," Alpine growled. "I'm more thankful for our mistress though, and the companionship she gives."

Quick Silver barked, "I'm thankful for all of the room there is to run!"

"I'm thankful for the treats," Happy barked, wagging his tail.

Lucky snorted, "I'm thankful for our mistress' kindness."

Wrinkles woofed, "I'm thankful for the meals we get!"

"I'm thankful for the home we all have, and that I get to share it with so many dogs," Smokey barked quietly.

All of the dogs nodded, each thankful for their homes and the love and care their masters gave them.


	7. The Christmas Concert

_**DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's **__Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.

**This special was set up for Christmas, it has absolutely nothing to do with the story!**

**GeneralWildfire:** _Twas the night before Christmas and throughout Konoha, all the ninja were preparing for—_

**Naruto: **Okay! We get it! We're getting ready for a Christmas Concert, now shoo! We're busy here!

**GeneralWildfire: **_All right I'm going! I just thought I'd mention that it was stormy out!_

**Naruto: Get!**

**Sara: **They have a point…how is anybody going to get to the Hokage's Mansion in that mess (gestures to the window where a blizzard is wreaking havoc outside).

**Tsunade: **I'm sure everybody will get here in time for your Christmas Concert.

**Sakura: **I sure hope so, even Sasuke was supposed to show up!

**Naruto: **(thinking) _Why is everything always about Sasuke?_

**Sara: **Even Master Kakashi isn't here yet and the concert starts (glances at clock) in a one minute!

**Tsunade: **You will just have to start with only me here. All of the shinobi will come eventually.

_**One minute later…**_

**Naruto: **Looks like we're going to have to perform for you Granny Tsunade.

**Tsunade: **I'm sure I'll enjoy this…

**Naruto: **Lady Hokage! We present you with the first ever Christmas Concert performed by your very own Leaf Village youth!

**Sara: **(interrupting) Don't say youth! It makes me think that Guy is just going to teleport out of—

**Guy: **(teleporting in) Hey! I made it just in time.

_**Sara, Sakura, & Naruto moan in unison. As Guy sits down at one of the many tables set up for the occasion.**_

**Naruto: **Anyway, we'll be starting out with a performance by Sasu… Sakura, Sara and myself!

_**Kakashi Our Sensei (Or…Frosty the Snowman)**_

**Sara, Sakura, & Naruto: **(singing) Kakashi our sensei, is a very strict man.

With a mask on his face _(Kakashi teleports into the room) _and oh my God, there he is right in the crowd!

**Kakashi: **(singing)Thumpity, thump, thump, thumpity, thump, thump, look at those genin go! Thumpity, thump, thump, thumpity, thump, thump, music to my ears! (_Whops each of them on the head.)_

**Sara, Sakua, & Naruto: **Ow! You ruined it!

_**Meanwhile, Tsunade and Guy were applauding the unique performance.**_

**Naruto: **Okay! I hope you enjoyed that performance lady _(Shizune enters) _correction, ladies and gentlemen! Now a performance by yours truly!

_**Jingle Bells (Naruto Style!)**_

**Naruto: **(singing off key) Jingle bells.

Kakashi smells.

Bright Eyes took me down a peg!

Sakura gained some weight,

and Sasuke is a pain!

**Sakura: **That didn't rhyme at the end…and what do you mean I gained some weight?

**Naruto: **(nervously) It's just a song Sakura!

**Sara: **(rolls her eyes)

_**More ninja have entered including, Asuma and his team, Kurenai and her team, Ibiki, Anko, Genma, Iruka, and all of the Anbu Black Ops.**_

**Naruto: **All right, now that we have more people here, I hope you enjoy the next song performed by the lovely Sakura!

_**White Christmas (Sakura's Version)**_

**Sakura: **(singing) I'm dreaming of a Sasuke filled Christmas…

**Ino: **(interrupting) How dare you! _(Tries to punch Sakura)_

**Hinata: **(walking up to the mike, with Sakura and Ino fighting in the background while Naruto is talking to Sara backstage oblivious to the chaos on stage) Um…S-Sakura will be un-unable to finish her song because…

**Naruto: **(Lifting his hand to his ear, still oblivious to the chaos on stage) Huh? I can't hear a thing you're saying, Hinata! _(Hinata faints)_ Hinata? Hinata?

_**After Hinata has been taken off of the stage…**_

**Naruto: **(slightly embarrassed) Now that Hinata has been taken care of… Now a performance from my best friend…Bright Eyes!

_**I'm Getting Nuthin' for Christmas (Sara Style!)**_

**Sara: **(singing) I'm getting nuthin' for Christmas!

Kakashi says I've been bad!

I'm getting nuthin' for Christmas…

Since I ain't been nuthin' but bad!

I stuck a tack on Tsunade's chair…

Shizune snitched on me!

I threw some shuriken at the elders…

Ebisu snitched on me!

I used a genjutsu on Kurenai…

Asuma snitched on me!

I dyed Kakashi's hair bright white…

Iruka snitched on me!

**Kakashi: **(speaking during the music) When did you do all this?

**Sara: **(ignoring him) I'm getting nuthin' for Christmas!

**Kakashi: **(talking in the background) Damn right!

**Sara: **(still singing and ignoring him) Kakashi says I've been bad.

**Kakashi: **(sarcastically) Gee, I wonder why!

**Sara: **I'm getting nuthin' for Christmas!

Cause I ain't been nuthin' but bad!

**Kakashi: **When DID you do all of that?

**Sara:** I didn't! It's just a song! Get with the times!

**Naruto: **(ushers Sara off the stage) Wasn't that great? _(Crowd cheers and applauds) _So next is Sasuke…who isn't here… Since Sasuke isn't here, you're singing, Shikamaru!

**Shikamaru: **What?

**Naruto: **(mutters) Just sing the song!

_**Walking in a Winter Wonderland (Shikamaru's Version)**_

**Shikamaru: **(singing) Sleigh bells ring, are you listenin'?

Singing this is really stupid!

Naruto I can't believe, you made me do this!

What a drag this gonna be!

I rather be with Sara.

She makes me happy to be near her!

It… _(Kakashi glares at Shikamaru)_ Oh my God, he's lookin at me! Shadow jutsu don't fail me now!

**Sara: **(glares at Kakashi as Kakashi stands) Master Kakashi!

**Kakashi: **(addressing Shikamaru) How do you know that you caught me in your jutsu?

**Shikamaru: **_(faints)_

**Sara: **Now look what you did you stupid jônin!

**Kakashi: **(defensively) He shouldn't have added you into the song.

_**Meanwhile, the doors to the mansion fly open to reveal…**_

**Naruto: **Who the hell-?

**Sakura: **Could it be?

**Ino: **It is!

**Sara: **It's about time he showed up.

**Sasuke: **It's not my fault, blame the author.

**Ino & Sakura: **(glare at GeneralWildfire who is standing in the back of the room writing the rest of the Christmas Concert)

**Naruto: **All right, we get it, Sasuke's here, yippee! Now back to the concert! Next up is a performance from our very own Kakashi-sensei!

**Sasuke: **(thinking) I'm glad I don't have to sing!

_**All I Want for Christmas (Kakashi's Version)**_

**Kakashi: **(singing) All I want for Christmas is my Make Out books…

My Make Out books…

My Make Out books…

All I want for Christmas is my Make Out books,

So I can

**Sara: **(interrupting) So you can wish us a Pervy Christmas?

**Kakashi: **(indignant) No! A Merry Christmas, since I'd be happy!

**Sara: **(pretending to look hurt) I don't make you happy?

**Kakashi: **(sighs in exasperation) You're the one who makes me the happiest.

**Sara: **You're so sweet!

**Naruto: **All right! Enough the with the guardian and ward crap! We still have one last song to perform!

_**Crowd cheers noisily as Sasuke joins Sakura, Naruto, and Sara on the stage.**_

_**Let it Snow (Squad Seven's Version)**_

**Squad Seven: **(singing) Oh the weather outside is frightful,

But tormenting Kakashi is so delightful!

**Kakashi: **(angrily) That's it!

**Squad Seven: **(still singing) Gotta run! Gotta run! Gotta run! (they all dash off the stage, Kakashi hot on their heels)

**GeneralWildfire: **_And they said as they ran out of sight, Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!_

**Naruto: **That's not what we're saying at all!

**Sara: **Yeah, it's more like… Save our Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sara!

**GeneralWildfire: **(muttering darkly) I try to write a story and the characters are never happy! (Sighs as they walk off while Squad Seven has finally given Kakashi the slip.)

**~Happy Holidays~**


	8. The Old Dog

_**DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's **__Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.

**This is set after Kakashi has returned from a mission to find that Enaki has died.**

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes as his gaze fell onto the newest name on the Memorial Stone…Enaki Hatake.

_That can't be true! It just can't be!_ He thought, stunned. His gaze remained locked on the name as he sat on the ground, and laughed, still stunned.

"Enaki, I guess you could say I never expected to see your name on here…to me, even though I never said it, you were right up there with the Hokages. It just seemed like you would never…" Kakashi trailed off, unwilling to finish.

After a few minutes of silence he said, "There are some things I should have said to you that I never did, and now I'll never get the chance… Do you remember when we first met? You thought I was an annoying young idiot while I just considered you to be an old dog…"

**~ Fourteen years ago~**

It was several days after Phoenix had attacked the Uchiha area, and Kakashi would begin his duties as Head of the Anbu Black Ops. He sighed in relief, _now I won't have to take care of her as much! _Kakashi had as little contact with the baby as possible. His conscious kicked in reminding him silently, _you agreed to take care of her! She's your responsibility! It's only natural that you'd get close to her!_ He said aloud, "But I don't want to get close to anyone else…I'm tired of all the pain that comes with it… First my best friend, then my other teammate…I'm tired of it all."

He teleported to the Anbu area where he was surprised to see his teacher, the Fourth Hokage, talking to a silver haired Anbu; both of them turned at his approach.

The Fourth didn't waste any time, "Kakashi, you know that a Head Anbu usually picks his second in command," Kakashi nodded. "Well…since you're the youngest Head Anbu in the history of the village, I've decided that I'd pick one for you." He gestured to the Anbu next to him, "Kakashi, I'd like to introduce you to Enaki, he's well respected in the village, as you know, and his experience will be helpful to you. I've also asked him to help you with your numerous duties that you'll have as Head Anbu."

_Good, _Kakashi thought, _that means I really won't have to take care of her anymore. _A nagging thought pestered him, _but you said you WOULD take CARE of HER!_

"Well," the Fourth said, looking between Enaki and Kakashi, "I'll let you two get started with your day." He disappeared in a flash.

Once the Hokage was gone, Enaki stated, "I'm not thrilled with this arrangement anymore than you are. So I'll set the ground rules for you. You may be the Head Anbu, but I'm not going to take any crap from you."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and walked towards the massive building that dominated the area, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see it was his new second in command, Enaki. Enaki said, "You'll have plenty of time to get acquainted with the area later, right now you need to take care of that kid you rescued."

He shrugged off Enaki's hand and said, "You can take care of that."

Enaki shook his head back and forth, "No I won't. That child is your responsibility and the Fourth Hokage specifically told me that you're to take care of her whether you like it or not."

"Then it looks like you'll have to force me to go, because I'm not going there willingly!" Kakashi turned on his heel before he felt something hit him in the neck and he blacked out.

He opened his eyes and looked around, confused as to how he ended up in the baby girl, Sara's room. A sound attracted his attention and he saw Enaki sitting smugly in a chair, looking down at him.

Enaki said quietly, "Now that you're here, you'll take care of her."

"Think again," Kakashi lunged at Enaki, hoping to take the older Anbu off guard. He miscalculated. Enaki easily got out of the chair and allowed Kakashi to crash into it, what he didn't expect was for Kakashi to knock his legs out from under him.

And so they fought for several minutes, neither willing to give into the other until finally, Enaki shoved Kakashi, hard, onto the floor, sat on his back and twisted his arm at an odd angle so he couldn't fight back. Both of them were breathing heavily.

Enaki said, "Now that I've won this little spat, I suggest you take care of her, oh mighty Head Anbu." He stood up and moved back to his chair, watching Kakashi's every move.

Kakashi glared at Enaki through one eye, since the other was swollen shut and he assumed he would have a black eye. He smirked when he realized that Enaki would have one as well.

With great care, he picked up the little baby and held her like he would usually do, as if it were a great chore…but that never seemed to detour her apparent happiness at being near him.

And so the two weeks passed similarly with Kakashi and Enaki fighting before Enaki would manage to get Kakashi to take care of the baby while he did the paperwork or whatever else the Head Anbu needed to get done.

Enaki arrived with Kakashi one morning and decided that he would try a different tactic apparently, "Why don't you go take care of the little thing."

"She's not a thing! She's a little baby," Kakashi said, indignantly.

Enaki looked at him and shrugged, "I still say it's a thing."

Kakashi repeated through gritted teeth, "She's not a thing!"

Enaki snapped, "Then why won't you treat her as such? You act as if she has the plague!"

Kakashi was taken aback, "It's not because she has Phoenix in her, that's not her fault, it's just…" He trailed off.

"What?" Enaki questioned, still slightly irritated. "What could possibly be so wrong with caring for her?"

Kakashi wouldn't meet his gaze, "I don't want to get close to her."

"Why?" Enaki demanded, losing all patience with the young Head Anbu.

"Because everyone I've gotten close to has died," Kakashi answered quietly.

Enaki's expression softened, "You won't lose her, because you'll be the one protecting her. You'll make sure that she doesn't die."

Kakashi laughed half heartedly, "You make it sound so simple…"

"It can be," Enaki commented, feeling more connected to the young Anbu, "You just have to be diligent in taking care of her and giving her the love she deserves. No one else in this village is going to be willing to do that…because of what's sealed within her."

Kakashi sighed and said, "You're right." He walked over to her crib and picked up the child, who promptly tried to take off his mask. He gently grabbed her little hand and said softly, "No, that's not something you play with." He sat down in a recliner and cooed to the little baby girl in his arms.

Enaki smiled watching the pair before he turned to do the paperwork. Kakashi listening to the stamp that Enaki used.

"Don't suppose you could let me borrow that?" He asked.

"Keep dreaming," Enaki said, stamping another paper with Kakashi's signature. "This is only for when you can't do the paperwork."

Kakashi sighed in exasperation as the baby girl once again reached for his mask, managing to yank the fabric down before he caught her hand…

Kakashi sighed, staring at the Memorial Stone, "You helped me and her more than you realized…but another memory sticks out…"

**~Back to Fourteen Years Ago…~**

Two days after Kakashi and Enaki had come to a better understanding of each other, Kakashi was on village gate duty, waiting to be relieved by a different Anbu so he could take the rest of the day off, as ordered by the Hokage. Enaki was taking care of Sara for the day.

When the Anbu arrived, Kakashi was relieved to be able to sleep for the day…or so he thought.

A voice to his left said, "So, you're the new Head Anbu?"

Kakashi was startled. He wasn't wearing his Anbu uniform, nor was the Anbu who had just relieved him of his post, so he wondered how this other ninja could know.

He turned to face the ninja and said, "Yes, can I help you?"

The ninja couldn't have been too much older than he was, yet he wore a sash that showed he was a protector of the Lord of Fire. He lit a cigarette and said, keeping it somehow in his mouth, "Yeah, I'm supposed to hang out with you the rest of the day by order of Fourth Hokage. My name's Asuma."

"Pleasure, I'm Kakashi," he said, extending his hand.

Asuma said, seeing that Kakashi was staring at the cigarette, "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell my old man about this."

"Sure…but who is your father?" Kakashi questioned, intrigued by Asuma.

"The Third Hokage," Asuma muttered.

"I can see the resemblance," Kakashi commented. He asked, "But why does the Fourth want you to hang out with me?"

"He said it was to take your mind off things," Asuma stated.

Kakashi sighed, "If it were that easy to detour my mind from things, I wouldn't be in the position I'm in."

Asuma nodded, "I know what you mean, but since we've both got nothing better to do, why don't we make the most of the day?"

"Sure," Kakashi said, suddenly missing Sara and Enaki, as Asuma led him through the village.

A flustered looking girl with long black hair and startling, red eyes nearly ran into them. She snapped, "Watch where you're going!"

Asuma said as she walked past, "That's Kurenai, she's our age, but only a chûnin. She's the type of ninja that prefers to rise slowly through the ranks."

Kakashi nodded. As they continued to walk, Asuma suddenly asked, "How old are you?"

"Fourteen," Kakashi answered.

"Hmm…would have thought you were older than I am. I'm fifteen, so is Kurenai," Asuma commented.

Kakashi was about to say something when a boy, most likely fifteen like Asuma said, "Ah ha! So you're the famous Kakashi Hatake! Fight me now!"

"If I fought every person who said that I'd be a more well known," Kakashi stated, attempting to walk past the idiotic boy in green.

The boy made to punch him in the face, but Kakashi did a quick back flip, furious at the boy's attitude.

The boy in green shot him, what some, would consider a dazzling smile, "I'm Might Guy, and I've been dying to test my skills against yours!"

Asuma stepped between them before a fight could start, "Neither of us are in the mood for this today, Guy. Go pester someone else."

Guy said to their retreating forms, "Coward."

Kakashi whipped around but Asuma steadied him with a hand on his shoulder and he muttered, "He's just looking to boost his own reputation, don't bother fighting him."

He nodded, but his eyes still blazed. He continued to follow Asuma.

Asuma paused in front of a building and asked, "Need to pick up a girl?"

Kakashi shook his head back and forth, "I don't have the time for a girlfriend, not with all the responsibilities I have."

"I know what you mean," Asuma said, heading down a different street. "Since it's evening, I good way to relax is getting something to drink."

Kakashi said, startled, "You mean, drink sake and that? We're not old enough!"

Asuma chuckled, "Yeah, but the owner here doesn't ask how old you are. He just wants to sell drinks."

Kakashi warily followed Asuma into the bar, and sat down on a stool and let Asuma order the drinks.

When they arrived, Kakashi sipped the liquid cautiously, and found that it wasn't half bad. He drank his whole sake bottle.

The next morning, Kakashi's head was pounding, partially from Enaki's yelling and partially from his drinking.

Enaki shouted, "What were you thinking? You're not of age and yet you went drinking." He suddenly demanded, "How much did you drink?"

Kakashi said, "Only one sake bottle."

"That's what Asuma said," Enaki muttered, "it's obvious that A) you can't handle your liquor, and B) you're one nasty drunk. You beat that Guy kid to a pulp."

Kakashi didn't say anything, just stared up at Enaki with a pained expression. Enaki sighed and handed him an ice pack along with a water bottle, "They'll help." He then whacked Kakashi in the back of the head, "Don't you dare drink again!"

Kakashi laughed, rubbing his forehead, "I never did drink after that and neither did Asuma for that matter! I can think of a memory that made you laugh!"

**~Fourteen Years Ago…again~**

Three days after the drinking incident, Kakashi picked up Sara and held her close asking in the usual baby talk, "You need a bath don't you? Yes you do!"

Enaki chuckled and Kakashi demanded, "What?"

"Oh, nothing! Just enjoying the sounds around here!" Enaki stated still chuckling.

Kakashi placed Sara back in her crib and went to fill the bathtub with some water for her bath. When he came out of the bathroom, he was surprised to see Asuma standing there.

Asuma said, looking around, "So this is where you go…is that her?" He gestured to Sara.

Picking her up Kakashi nodded and said, "Want to hold her?"

Asuma held up his hands and said, "No, I just wanted to see where you were since you weren't at the Anbu area, I was beginning to wonder if I got you in trouble."

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Kakashi stated looking pointedly at Enaki. Enaki rolled his eyes.

Asuma looked at Sara and then said, pointing at her eyes, "Is that what everybody is scared of."

"Yeah, they're afraid of Phoenix who appears in her eyes to make sure no one is going to hurt her," he said. Asuma nodded. "Make yourself comfortable since I have to give her a bath."

Kakashi walked into the bathroom, thinking he closed the door all the way. He began the usual baby talk to her once she was ready to be bathed, "Are you ready? Whee! Are you going to sp-!" He pulled down his mask and wrung it out, "You really got me wet! Yes you did!"

When she was dry he blew on her stomach, making her giggle with delight and he smiled. He pulled up his mask and turned to open the door. His mouth fell open when he realized that it had been open a little bit. Kakashi opened it all the way and saw Asuma and Enaki shaking with contained laughter.

He said reluctantly, "Go ahead and laugh…" They burst out laughing…

Kakashi sighed and said, "Enaki, there are so many other memories that you and I shared from when I had a lack of sleep for three weeks and killed an idiotic, loud mouth, rookie with my Lightning Blade, and when the Fourth died, and even when I had to stop being such an important figure in her life. You were there through it all, and you kind of became like a second father to me, but I never told you any of that and I should have. You made a huge difference in both my life and Sara's and I thank you for everything you did for us." He stood up and brushed his hand across Enaki's name before he turned and left.


	9. Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's _Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.**

**This was done as a request by the winner of a poll I had for what the second half of Bright Eyes should be called. DmGirl07 was the one who came up with Wrath of the Phoenix, and this is the special they requested.**

Shikamaru stood petrified outside Sara's house, hoping beyond hope, that her overprotective guardian wasn't home, granted…he hadn't even knocked on the door yet. _Come on! The worst he can do is glare at you… All right, so that's not exactly true, he can actually kill me and dispose of my body where no one would find me… This is such a drag!_ He knocked on the door. _Please don't let Kakashi be home… What a drag!_ Kakashi had opened the door.

Kakashi sighed upon seeing Shikamaru, before he motioned for him to go inside, _I'm glad Sara's going out tonight to celebrate Tsunade's first full year as Hokage but…I'm not exactly sure I should be letting her go out with Shikamaru…_

Shikamaru stood stock still near the doorway, his only means of escape, he glanced down at his clothes, trying to avoid Kakashi's gaze, _I swear! This guy never relaxes around me…there was that one time after the failed Sasuke Retrieval mission, but that's it!_ _Could I have picked worse clothes to go on a date in?_ He was wearing his usual attire. _I hope I don't insult Sara…_ His mind went blank as Sara walked down the stairs in her usual attire. This was his usual response to seeing Sara. It didn't matter what she was wearing; she always managed to wipe any thoughts from his mind.

Sara glared at Kakashi, "Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?" Kakashi questioned, looking innocently at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Tormenting Shikamaru."

"Now what fun would that be?" He said, fondly messing up her hair. "Have fun at the festival. I'll probably be there later in the evening."

Shikamaru sighed, _the one part of the festival I was truly looking forward to just went to hell! I was hoping…_ He let the thought trail off.

Sara asked, "Ready to go?"

"Yep, let's go!" Shikamaru eagerly led the way out the door.

Kakashi grabbed Sara's shoulder and said, sounding anxious, "Sara, if he should try anything, don't feel…"

"Master Kakashi!" Sara exclaimed interrupting him, "Not every male's mind is on sex!"

Kakashi blushed under his mask at how blunt she was in using the word, and at how easily she could read him.

She added, "Don't worry, Shikamaru's not like that." Kakashi was about to make a comment, but Sara beat him to the punch, "And IF he does, I'll slug him."

Kakashi smiled, embracing her, "You know I worry about you."

"I know," she quickly kissed his cheek before she followed Shikamaru out the door.

When the reached the main part of the village, neither of the young ninja couldn't help gawking at the decorations in their village; large lanterns were on every building, while assorted colors of streamers wove their way above their heads, and of course the vendors had gone all out in decorating their stands, restaurants, and booths.

Shikamaru glanced at Sara, "So what should we do first?"

"I'm not really sure…let's just make our way down the street and see what catches our attention," she said.

Shikamaru tentatively grabbed her hand, and when she gripped his, he sighed in relief. A grin spread across his face as he saw the jealous gazes of several ninja. _I'm a pretty lucky guy. I have the prettiest girl in the village as my girlfriend, and her guardian hasn't killed me yet!_

He asked, seeing a booth where shuriken were being thrown, "Shall we see what that's about?"

Sara followed his gaze before she nodded in agreement, "Sure, I don't see why not. There's a lot of ninja over there!"

Shikamaru nodded, _yeah, there are…I wonder why?_

As they got closer, they could hear the booth's owner shouting, "Come on and test your skills Leaf Village Shinobi! See if you can win the special set of kunai! Just throw some shuriken at the moving targets, hit them all and you win!"

"Sounds interesting," Sara commented, "But knowing my luck, the kunai are probably cheap items."

They both froze in shock when they saw the kunai, Shikamaru said, "Those aren't cheap!"

"No they aren't young man!" The booth manager said, putting an arm on Shikamaru's shoulder, "Those are the best kunai around! They're balanced perfectly and would make a great prize for your lady friend."

Shikamaru wasn't sure who was more red, himself or Sara. He said, "I'll try your challenge."

The booth owner handed him five shuriken, "All five of those shuriken hit each of the five targets and you win the kunai!"

Shikamaru nodded, he grabbed one shuriken and threw it easily into the first target, a slight increase in speed showed in the other four targets. _So this game is rigged. Hit the targets one at a time and the speed will increase until you can't hit the targets at all. _The smug look on the owner's face confirmed his suspicions, _well he has another thing coming!_ Shikamaru studied the movements of the four remaining targets, _two of them are moving the exact same way, while the other two move separate from each other…if I'm right, the speed will only increase slightly if I hit both targets at once._ He threw two shuriken at the same time, both of them hitting their mark. A smirk crossed his face as he saw the booth manager start to sweat. _Now the other two are going to be hard to hit…wait!_ He threw the last two shuriken. One shuriken hit the target while the other bounced into the same target, spinning off of it.

The booth manager laughed, "Nice try kid but you only get a constellation prize."

"No. I hit all five targets," Shikamaru said, pointing. The booth manager's mouth fell open. The fifth shuriken, which had been spinning, had implanted itself into the final target.

The booth manager reluctantly handed Shikamaru the kunai, as he and Sara walked away, Shikamaru handed her the kunai, "You're better at using weapons then I am," he was blushing slightly.

Sara laughed, "I'll use them a lot just to see that manager's expression again!" The both burst into laughter remembering the manager's dumbfounded expression when he had seen the five shuriken in the five targets.

Shikamaru's gaze was attracted to a different booth, "Why don't we check out that one?"

"Sounds good, but let's stop for lunch after that!" Sara said, leading the way.

"Win a Shogi set if you can beat our master chess player within five moves!" The booth manager shouted. He walked up to Sara, "Why not get your boyfriend here, a new Shogi set; he looks like the type to play Shogi all day!" The poor master chess player never stood a chance.

Later that day, as darkness enveloped the Leaf Village, Shikamaru and Sara sat on a hill, ready to watch the fireworks. They were the only ones there, every other person in the village was still within the main section of it. As the fireworks began, Shikamaru grabbed Sara's hand, _I wonder if she feels the same as I do? Whenever I'm with her my heart starts to pound and I just know that I want to be with her forever…but if she keeps going through the ranks like she's been will she really still feel the same?_ He felt Sara's hand grip his back answering his unspoken question. Shikamaru smiled as they continued to watch the fireworks, both aware of how the other felt.


	10. Mr Mom

**DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's _Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.**

**This is the last one (so far) there will be more coming eventually!**

Kakashi sat up straight in bed, his squeaky door awakening him. He turned and heard Sara cuss, "Care to repeat that?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Not really. Why can't you fix this?"

"How else would I know if you were sneaking into my room?" He countered.

"Touché" Sara said smiling. "Anyway, today's Father's Day, and since you're the closest thing I have to a father, I thought I'd make you breakfast in bed."

"That's very thoughtful…but that doesn't answer why you're in here," Kakashi said.

Looking sheepish, "I wanted to turn off your alarm so you could sleep in," Sara answered.

Kakashi smiled, "That would have been nice, but you should have remembered that my bedroom door squeaks."

"Yeah, yeah," Sara muttered over her shoulder as she left the room. She called from the stairway, "I'm making your breakfast, just stay in bed!"

Kakashi chuckled softly and leaned against the back of the headboard, _she's adjusted quite well to being under my guardianship…_

His alarm went off, and Kakashi's closed his eyes half in amusement half in anger as the song "Mr. Mom" began to play:

Lost my job, came home mad  
Got a hug and kiss and that's too bad  
She said I can go to work until you find another job  
I thought I like the sound of that  
Watch TV and take long naps  
Go from a hand working dad to being Mr. Mom

Well  
Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer  
Crayons go up one drawer higher  
Rewind Barney for the fifteenth time  
Breakfast at six naps at nine  
There's bubble gum in the baby's hair  
Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair  
Been crazy all day long and it's only Monday  
Mr. Mom

Kakashi went down memory lane, still feeling the same hatred for the song as when he had first heard it. But now the hatred for it was muted, nothing like it had been when he first heard it.

As the chorus came on for the second time, Kakashi put memories to the lines…

"Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer," **~Fourteen years ago~**

Kakashi was exhausted from taking care of Sara all day. The small baby never seemed to be quiet anymore…at least…not when he left. If the door made a sound behind him, she would cry. He sighed, resigning himself to staying another night with her. He walked over to the washing machine and placed all of its contents into the dryer, then he moseyed over to his recliner and sat down, closing his eyes so he could rest.

It felt like he had only closed his eyes for a minute when he smelled smoke in the air. He stood up and looked around, wondering where the fire could be coming from. His attention was drawn to the smoke coming from the dryer. Kakashi flung open the dryer door and began to cough as one of the worst odors hit him: burnt dirty diaper. He cautiously picked through the clothes and found the offending diaper, now melted almost beyond recognition…

Kakashi sighed, _I never did find out how that dirty diaper got in there…granted I had to throw out all of those baby clothes. The Fourth Hokage nearly killed me!_

"Crayons go up one drawer higher" **~Twelve Years Ago Again~**

Kakashi was watching a two year old Sara contentedly as she flipped through a clothe book. Earlier she had been a little cranky about not having something (he hadn't been able to understand her through her tears) but after a nap she seemed to be in a much better mood now.

"Kashi," she said and pointed at something.

He smiled, _she still hasn't gotten the hang of saying Kakashi._ His gaze followed the direction she was pointing and he frowned, _all right there are three things there, one of which she can't have right now._ "What do you want?"

"Crayons!" Sara said excitedly.

He sighed, _of course she wants those, but there are no coloring books…at least not until Enaki gets back…where the heck is he?_ "How about I read you a story."

That distracted the two-year old, she walked over to him and crawled into his lap, eagerly awaiting the promised story.

Kakashi grabbed a random book off the floor and began to read, but his eyelids began to droop and he was having problems reading until he drifted off to sleep.

A rough shake awoke him. Kakashi blinked groggily at Enaki, "What?"

Enaki said, "I had to move the crayon drawer up to a higher level." He gestured to a crayon covered wall, "Next time keep a better eye on her. They don't call it the terrible twos for nothing."

Kakashi thought, _now why did I have to clean the wall again? Enaki was the one who found the drawing on the wall!_ He sniffed tentatively, hoping that Sara wasn't burning the food, he didn't smell anything.

"Rewind Barney for the fifteenth time" **~Eleven Years Ago~**

"I can't sleep," Sara whined.

Kakashi had long ago become accustomed to sleeping in the recliner, "Did you have a nightmare?" He asked the three year old.

"Yes," she answered.

Kakashi really didn't feel like sleeping in the recliner unless he really had to. "Do you want me to spin my Sharingan for you again?" (Illusion, but he didn't hypnotize her, it was just to Sara's liking for some odd reason.)

"Please," begged Sara, crawling back into her bed.

Kakashi was half tempted to hypnotize her, just so he could sleep in a bed for once, "All right."

He sighed when her eyes finally closed after he had been spinning the Sharingan for several minutes, _that's the fifteenth time tonight!_

"Breakfast at six naps at nine"

Kakashi sighed as he remembered feeding Sara as a baby early in the morning, and then he would be asleep until her noon feeding. Enaki had always told him that she didn't sleep in between those time periods.

"There's bubblegum in the baby's hair"

He sighed in exasperation remembering how he had found a baby Sara's hair covered in bubblegum, _I never did hear which nurse had been chewing gum and had carelessly left it on the floor, they were lucky she didn't try to eat it! No. Instead she decided to wear it!_

"Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair"

Kakashi cringed as the line came during the third chorus. He had never had sweet potatoes in his recliner, but he had had an open dirty diaper with poop in it. One of the nurses had set it down there and conveniently didn't mention it as he sat down.

He heard a timer downstairs and he cautiously sniffed the air again, _no smoke still…maybe she's getting better at cooking._

The reason he didn't like the song when it first came out, when Sara was three, was because it had seemed to be based on his experiences. The second time he had heard the song he had used his Lightning Blade on the radio…it hadn't been a good day for him.

He turned to the door as it squeaked open and Sara walked in carrying a tray that held edible food.

"No need to give me that surprised expression!" Sara snapped. Kakashi hadn't realized that he had been giving her an expression.

"It looks great, young one," he said as she set the tray down in front of him.

She gazed at him quizzically, "You haven't called me that in a long time."

Kakashi tried to remember the last time he had called her that; it had been several years ago, "It still fits."

"I like it better then 'genin'," she said smiling.

"But you'll always be my genin…or I could say you'll always be my baby," Kakashi said mischievously.

Sara quickly said, "I like genin!"

"Thank you for the breakfast," he said, pulling her into a hug. He asked, "Did you make yourself breakfast."

Sara blushed, "No…"

"I'll fix some for you once I'm done," he said, halfway through his tray.

Sara protested, "But today's supposed to be a day that you get to rest!"

"I'm your guardian first, meaning that my first priority is taking care of you," Kakashi said, finishing his tray, having inhaled the second half.

"I didn't want you to work though," she said, crestfallen.

Kakashi ruffled her hair, "I won't do anything the rest of the day all right?"

"All right," Sara agreed somewhat reluctantly.

He chuckled, "Well, this is certainly turning into an interesting Father's Day… Don't suppose you got me a gift."

Sara didn't answer him as she handed him a CD, "I thought the song fit."

Kakashi put the CD into the radio and made a grab for Sara as "Mr. Mom" began to play. Sara teleported out of his grasp; he shouted down the stairs, "When I catch you…!" He teleported to where he sensed her presence in the village, having fun instead of being truly angry.


	11. Origins of the Names

**DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's _Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.**

Sara Uchiha Hatake:  
Sara is just a name I like, and you'll see it in several of my storys (no not all of them). Her personality is based off of mine...sort of... I tweeked some things to make her a good, steadfast ninja.

Bright Eyes:  
Sara's nickname came from a song in ___Watership Down_ the movie, my dog was also nicknamed Bright Eyes, but that's besides the point! Even though the song is sad, I enjoyed hearing it, the song itself is very good. So here are the lyrics and a link to here the song from ___Watership Down_.  
Is it a kind of dream  
Floating out on the tide  
Following the river of death downstream  
Oh, is it a dream?  
There's a fog along the horizon  
A strange glow in the sky  
And nobody seems to know where you go  
And what does it mean?  
Oh, is it a dream?  
Bright eyes  
Burning like fire  
Bright eyes  
How can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
Bright eyes  
Is it a kind of shadow  
Reaching into the night  
Wandering over the hills unseen  
Or is it a dream?  
There's a high wind in the trees  
A cold sound in the air  
And nobody ever knows when you go  
And where do you start  
Oh, into the dark  
Bright eyes  
Burning like fire  
Bright eyes  
How can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
Bright eyes  
Bright eyes  
Burning like fire  
Bright eyes  
How can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
Bright eyes  
.com/watch?v=zkirtbpz5h4 ___Watership Down._

___Enaki Hatake:_  
___Enaki's name is a variation (that I unwittingly did) of Enoki, meaning Chinese nettle tree. I just like how the name sounded to be perfectly honest, and it was a name the author had considered using at one point in time. Enaki is very similar to Kakashi in many ways, but he's very different. While Hatake, Kakashi can be translated as farmland scarecrow/leaf warrior, Hatake, Enaki would be, farmland nettle tree. Which he is! He always seems like an ancient tree in the village, one that you could not cut down. Which is why his death hit Sara so hard, along with the rest of the village._

___Yusuke Hatake:_  
___This one is simple...I love Yu Yu Hakusho! In all seriousness though, since the character Yusuke in __Yu Yu Hakusho____ is a bit of a goof ball, that's how I wanted my character to be, yet different, Yusuke Hatake had to have a more serious side to him as well._

___Kenshin Nara:_  
___Kenshin's name is also taken from another manga (I can't remember the name!) Anyway, it flowed well with Nara so I just used it._

___Kai Hatake:  
____Kai's name came from__ Beyblade____. I really like the character, and I especially like the name. Of course the character is nothing like Kai from __Beyblade_

___Ryo Morino:__  
____Ryo's name from Rio, not the Japanese money...littel did I know!____Hanashi:__  
____Though a minor character, I needed a decent name for the Head Anbu, so I made up Hanashi, it worked though!_

___Tiegra:__  
____Tiegra is a name I made up, mixing up the letters of "Tiger" and adding an "a". Tiegra's name fits well with her fiery personality but it also hints at her kinder side. Tiegra is pronounced: "tea-gra"_

___All the other names: __  
____The other names I look up on a website that I've comed to love! It has many Japanese names that I use such as Yuudai._

**___________Sorry, I forgot this special, on the upside, you have an extra origin of a name that wasn't on its Quizilla counterpart._**


	12. A Gift For Sai

**DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's _Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.**

**_This one sort of deals with the story...you'll just have to read it to see how!_**

Yoshiyuki sat in his apartment that he shared with his brother, Sai. Though Sai wasn't related to him by blood, he really liked the kid. (He was only three years older than Sai.) He sighed, pushing his white hair out of his grey eyes. Whenever Sai's birthday came around, he had never had enough money to get his younger brother anything. This year, he was determined to make it different.

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Sai wasn't an easy kid to get a gift for though. Unlike, himself, Sai seemed to be totally emotionless; apart from those rare occasions Yoshiyuki could get a smile or laugh out of the kid.

Yoshiyuki, straightened up in his chair as Sai entered, getting back from Foundation training, which Yoshiyuki had skipped.

Sai said, placing his pack on the floor, "Lord Danzo was there today…he noticed your absence."

Yoshiyuki inwardly shuddered, but he smiled broadly at Sai, "Don't sweat it little brother! I'm sure Danzo has other things to worry about then little, old me!"

Sai didn't look convinced, "He told me to tell you that next time he won't be as tolerant with you."

It took all of his willpower not to shudder at that threat. Though old, Danzo was still formidable. "I'll go to training tomorrow, all right?" He said, confidently.

"No you won't," Sai said. "You and I are to go on a mission with Dai tomorrow."

If there was one thing Yoshiyuki liked, it was missions. "What type of mission?"

Sai flipped through his bingo book and showed him a picture of a Mist Village jônin, "We're to assassinate this jônin."

"What?" Yoshiyuki shouted, flipping through his own bingo book. "He's not in mine."

Sai sighed, "He was added today. He's been urging his village to break any and all ties with our village."

"I guess it can't be helped then," Yoshiyuki said.

Sai could read him like a book, "You're not happy with this assignment are you?"

"No…" He gave Sai a look, "you're not going to give me that lecture again on how we're not supposed to have feelings are you?"

Sai shook his head back and forth, "No, it never seems to get through to you anyway." Yoshiyuki laughed. "Honestly, I sometimes wonder who's the older brother around here."

Yoshiyuki stood up and ruffled Sai's hair, "You take the Foundation too seriously, you know that?"

"One of us has too," Sai stated, trying to fix his hair.

Yoshiyuki asked, "What time do we leave tomorrow?"

"Dawn," Sai answered, going over to draw in his book.

Yoshiyuki tried to see what Sai was drawing, but Sai quickly closed it. "Come on! Can I please see what you're drawing?"

"No," Sai answered. "I'm not finished with it yet."

"Gah!" Yoshiyuki crossed his arms and sulked. But he soon was smiling again, "Even though I'm not thrilled with our mission, I can't wait to get out of this village! I always feel cooped up in here. It'll be great to see some sunshine!"

"Unless it's raining," Sai commented, focused on his drawing.

Yoshiyuki grumbled, "Always putting a damper on my parade."

Sai smiled slightly, "I don't mean to, you just don't seem to think very far ahead."

"You know who's not thinking ahead?" Yoshiyuki asked. Sai glanced up and shook his head back and forth, "You, since you're insulting your older brother!" He gave Sai a knuckle noogie. Sai laughed, pulling away, practically diving for his book.

Yoshiyuki sighed, shaking his head back and forth, "Really? You're more concerned about that book."

"Yes," Sai answered, going back to his drawing.

Yoshiyuki decided to let the subject drop, and went back to thinking about what to get Sai for his birthday, _he really likes drawing…but I don't want to get him just anything…argh! Thinking is too hard some days…!_

"Yoshiyuki…" Sai said quietly. He turned to look at his younger brother, "Do you remember your family?"

Yoshiyuki sighed again. He had a feeling Sai would ask that question somewhere along the line. "Sai, the Foundation is filled with children from war torn families. What I can remember of my parents is only a few brief memories."

"Did you have a younger brother?" Sai asked.

Yoshiyuki smiled, "No. You're the only brother I've had."

Sai went back to his drawing, but Yoshiyuki noticed that he was smiling, and trying very hard to hide it. He decided not to bring it up. Instead he said, "I think I'm going to turn in early, especially if we need to be ready to move out at dawn."

"All right then," Sai said, nodding.

The next morning, before the sun had even started to rise above the horizon, Dai, Yoshiyuki, and Sai stood ready to head out, wearing their Anbu masks. Dai's was that of a dog, the markings were simple, two circles around each eye. Sai's mask was a cat; whisker like markings ran along the cheeks and a circle around the left eye. Yoshiyuki's mask was a monkey; a circle was around each eye, along with two filled in circles on the cheeks.

Dai emphasized, just for Yoshiyuki, "I'm in charge of this mission. Yoshiyuki…you and I will be escorting Sai to the Hidden Mist Village, after that," he turned to Sai. "It's up to you Sai. Don't let the Foundation down."

Before Sai could do anything, Yoshiyuki snapped, "You make it sound like he's let the Foundation down before!"

"I'm merely worried about Sai's…influences," Dai said, glaring pointedly at Yoshiyuki.

Before Yoshiyuki could say anymore, though, Sai quickly said, "I won't let the Foundation or Lord Danzo down."

Yoshiyuki gritted his teeth and reluctantly followed a smug Dai out of the village.

Returning two days later after starting the mission, Yoshiyuki found his apartment to be very dull without Sai around. Although it had its benefits too, Sai's birthday was in three days, and that would be when he was due back from his mission. He had two days to figure out what to get Sai.

_Sai has to like something more than drawing…hmmm…painting! Wait that's still art, gah!_ Yoshiyuki pressed his hand against his forehead, which had started to hurt. _Maybe some fresh air will help me think._ Moving casually, he walked through the underground that was the Foundation and made his way slowly up to the Leaf Village above. The wind whipped his white hair away from his face and he inhaled deeply, but he couldn't enjoy the air as he began to cough. _Where did this blasted cough come from?_

Once the coughing had subsided, he meandered through the village, window shopping. He glanced at the art supplies shops, but he wanted something special for Sai, something that he would use everyday…and not use up within a week!

As the sun began to set that day, he wasn't at all detoured, though he was exhausted from just walking around the village, _tomorrow I'll check out some of the Foundation shops. _He shuddered. Yoshiyuki hated the underground facilities of the Foundation, but he couldn't complain. At least he had a home, which was more than many others in the village could say.

Coughing as he entered his apartment, he collapsed onto his bed, and was out like a light.

Yoshiyuki woke up coughing the next morning, and he rasped through his coughs, "Where…did I…catch…this cold?"

Deciding that staying in the Foundation area wouldn't do his new cold any good, he made himself a hot breakfast of oatmeal and headed into the main part of the village, determined to find Sai a gift for his birthday. November twenty fifth was coming up on him fast.

Forgetting all about the art shops, Yoshiyuki wandered through the village, going into any store that showed that it might have some promise. Tomorrow, Sai would be returning. He HAD to find Sai a gift. Going into a store filled with scrolls, just to escape from the rain that had begun to fall from the cloudy sky. He was surprised to find that they had a scroll for EVERYTHING: from jutsu, to summoning scrolls, to definitions. He glanced at the jutsu scrolls, but he soon turned to the definition ones, smiling fiendishly. The scrolls with definitions were perfect for Sai, especially since he would get Sai the perfect definitions that he would use everyday! To say the least, Yoshiyuki made the store owner very happy.

Back at his apartment, he stacked the scrolls neatly on the table in a pyramid, putting a card and bow on the stack. He was admiring his handy work when a knock sounded from the door. "It's op…" He was cut off as a bout of coughing racked through his body. It was getting worse.

Yoshiyuki scowled as Dai entered, "What do you want?"

"Lord Danzo has a mission for you," Dai said, eyeing the pyramid of scrolls. "He wants you to report to him immediately."

"Then that's what I'll do," Yoshiyuki said. Dai nodded and left, still looking at the pyramid of scrolls.

Yoshiyuki quickly grabbed his gear and jotted down a quick note for his brother. Wishing that he could see Sai's expression when he got back from his mission, _Lord Danzo has the worst timing!_

Sai opened the apartment door, hoping to see Yoshiyuki. He was disappointed when his loud-mouthed older brother didn't greet him. Instead, a pyramid of scrolls, with a bright red bow perched atop them greeted him.

Approaching the scrolls cautiously (since it wouldn't be the first time his brother had pulled a prank on him) he grabbed the card that was sitting just underneath the bow.

_Wondering what the scrolls are for? They're for you! The most important definitions I could find. You could really learn a few of these! Hope you find them useful! Happy birthday!_

_Your brother,_

_Yoshiyuki_

Sai shook his head back and forth smiling. His older brother had thought of him on his birthday. He was about to open the top scroll to see what the word was, when he spotted a note on the table. Picking it up, he read it, slowly getting paler than his usual pallor as he read the note from Yoshiyuki. He didn't like the serious tone that the letter started off with.

_Dear Sai,_

_Sorry I won't be there for your birthday little brother. Lord Danzo has a mission for me…I'm not sure what it is yet, but I'm assuming it's another assassination mission. I've been ill recently with a nasty cough that I can't control so…don't be surprised if I don't return. I don't want you to worry though! I'm sure everything will be fine; I can beat a stupid cold and a mission! I'll be back in no time! You'll have to tell me what you think of my gift to you when I get back! Happy birthday, bro!_

_Your __older__ brother,_

_Yoshiyuki_

His mood dampened by the note's serious tone, he opened the first scroll and read the first word on the scroll: Comrade.


	13. The Night Before Chaoticness

**DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's _Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.**

**DISCLAIMER #2****: Poem adapted from Clement Clarke Moore's "Twas the Night Before Christmas". I only adapted the poem to fit in the Naruto characters.**

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the Hidden Leaf Village

Not a creature was stirring not even a nin-

**Naruto: **All right you know that's not true!

**GeneralWildfire: **(grumbles something about hitting Naruto with a frying pan as the author aggressively hits the backspace button).

Not a creature was stirring, except for four Leaf ninja.

They hung stockings throughout the village with care

Trying to make sure that no one knew they were there.

Kakashi was snuggled all snug in his bed

While visions of pretty women danced in his head.

And Tsunade in her gown and Jiraiya passed out at the bar.

Had just settled their brains for a long Saké induced nap.

When out on the lawn, there arose such a clatter

As Naruto swore, that explained what was the matter.

Hanging from the Hokage's window, there came a flash.

Sara had joined him with a crash.

The moon on the breast of newly fallen snow

Gave the luster of midday to the objects below.

When what to the eyes should appear

Why Sakura, Sai, and a couple of reindeer.

With anger in her eyes, she was quick.

They knew in a moment that she was ticked.

Stalking forward like a predator she came.

Angrily hissing out their names.

Now Naruto! Now Sara! Get your butts down here now!

Rearing back, she punched the ground, with a loud "kapow"!

It rattled the porch! It rattled the wall!

With cries of fright they did fall, causing the reindeer to dash away all!

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,

When the reindeer met with an obstacle, leapt to the sky.

Running through the streets, the reindeer practically flew.

And so did Naruto and Sara too.

Then they were caught on a low roof.

Prancing and pawing the roof with each little hoof.

As Naruto and Sara turned around,

Sai and Sakura caught up with a bound.

After a brief scolding from Sakura they became merry.

Laughing at how their cheeks were like roses, and their noses like cherries.

They all froze, their muscles tense as a bow.

As they heard a crunch below from the snow.

A sigh escaped them all, with relief.

It was only a fallen wreath!

Moving swiftly thye headed to the Academy, the reindeer in tow.

Leaping in bounding they dashed through the snow.

They slowed at the Academy, decorations in hand.

They pushed open the door, and decorated the place grand!

Throwing garland about, and tinsel too.

Naruto cursed as he slipped over a stray shoe.

After a brief scolding, they continued their work.

When they were done they turned with a jerk.

They all grinned at their work, Naruto wiping his nose.

For he believed that he had a cold, his nose was bright as a rose.

They leapt out the doors, giving a whoop.

For they had achieved their mission in one fell swoop.

Now all they had to do was get out of sight

For in the morning their would be people and students who would awake with delight!

**Naruto: **So you can all say that we're awesome!

**Sakura: **Especially considering we got it done in one night!

**Sara: **Not to mention that we managed to catch those reindeer.

**Sai: **Plus no adult knew what we were doing.

**Naruto: **Of course not, Sai! Sheesh!

**GeneralWildfire: **Let's not forget who adapted the poem now!

**All: **Quit hogging the lime light! (shoves GeneralWildfire out of the way.) Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!


	14. Jealousy

**DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's _Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.**

Ino watched as Sara kept the two Akatsuki members at bay, partially listening to what the others were saying, while keeping her eyes gaze on Sara and the Akatsuki members. She inhaled sharply as she watched the one of the masked creatures sink its teeth into Sara's shoulder, noting that Kakashi winced in pain, "Are you all right?" She asked him. When Kakashi reassured her that he was all right, she went back to watching Sara as Sara skillfully dodged Hidan's strike, _she's improved so much…I feel like I've been left behind…again… Darn it, Sheatan! Why are you always one step ahead of me?_

**~Back to when our ninja were all seven years old!~**

Ino stood importantly in line as she watched ninja after ninja file in as they all prepared to watch the new Ninja Academy students be inducted. She looked up at her father, who stood behind her, glad that her father was such an important ninja who would be "sponsoring" her. All the potential students needed a sponsor to get into the Academy. She glanced up and down the line, spotting a very cute, black haired boy (who made her blush) with an older boy standing behind him. _That must be his brother…_

She couldn't help smiling smugly as she saw that there was no ninja that was as high ranking or as well respected as her father…that she knew of anyway. Ino couldn't help smiling smugly as she noted that the girl with light brown hair at the end of the line had no one behind her, _serves her right after showing me up the other day!_

Just the previous day, Ino had been explaining what the characteristics of a rose were and she had accidentally picked up a carnation without thinking. The girl with the light brown hair had happened to be walking by and she had pointed not that Ino was holding a carnation, not a rose. Ino couldn't forget the laughter of the others as they mocked her.

It seemed fitting to Ino that the girl should be alone in front of all these shinobi now as everyone else was inducted into the Ninja Academy, including the weird boy with the blond hair.

Ino focused her attention straight ahead as the Third Hokage began to speak, "We are all gathered here today to welcome a select group of children into our Leaf Village's Ninja Academy. They have shown some promise as young ninja and we will welcome them as long as they have sponsors who can vouch for their abilities." He turned them, and beckoned the line of soon-to-be students and their sponsors to come forward and announce who the soon-to-be students were.

Ino couldn't have felt prouder then when her father announced her name to all the ninja that were gathered and she was proud to take her seat amongst the others who had been accepted into the Academy. She frowned a bit when she learned that the Third Hokage had sponsored the blond haired boy, but at least the weirdo wasn't a girl. Ino still had the most important ninja sponsor girl wise.

She grinned in excitement as the light brown haired girl stepped forward…without a sponsor. Ino could barely keep the grin off her face as she waited for the Hokage to tell her she couldn't enter the Academy without a sponsor. Her grin soon faded as a figure dressed in black pants, a tight fitting sleeveless shirt, armor, a katana on their back, and a dog mask over their face appeared behind the brown haired girl, who tensed when the figure appeared behind her.

"Sorry I'm late," the person, a guy said, as he rubbed the back of his neck, obviously embarrassed. By rubbing the back of his neck he revealed the Anbu tattoo on his right shoulder, "I had a few things to take care of!" A breeze stirred his silver hair, and he glanced down at the light brown haired girl, as he spoke, "I can attest for Sara Uchiha's abilities and recommend her for the Academy."

Ino scowled, _how can this Sara Uchiha know an Anbu Black Op? Worst of all, she's upstaged me…again! _She made a silent promise to herself, _I won't let her upstage me again!_

**~A Few Days Later…~**

Ino was happily arranging flowers for class that day as all the girls had been requested to do. She cast an angry glance at Sara, who she now called, Sheatan, as she had heard some of the other villagers call her that. So far, Sara was considered the best amongst the girls, Sara was even taking some of the boys' classes already, much to Ino's disbelief. Today, however, Ino refused to be outdone by Sara. Flowers were her best thing. Her family owned a flower shop, so she had this task in the bag!

Putting the finishing touches on her arrangement, Ino crossed her arms over her chest and cast a smug look at Sara, who was still arranging some pathetic looking flowers in an even more pathetic looking vase. Ino looked away from Sara then to watch the clock as the time limit started to come to an end.

"That's enough ladies," their teacher called out. "Let's see what you've come up with!"

The teacher walked up to Ino's first and exclaimed, "Magnificent! Simply astonishing! Well done, Ino!"

Ino gazed smugly around the room, _that will put Sheatan in her place!_ Her confidence grew as the teacher walked around the room, critiquing the other girls' arrangements. She watched eagerly as the teacher approached Sara, but her eagerness quickly faded into rage as the teacher exclaimed, "I've never seen such a natural at arranging flowers! I love how you made the Bleeding Hearts the center of the arrangement and how you accented them with the other flowers!"

Ino glared at Sara, who was blushing at the teacher's praise. She crossed her arms across her chest crossly and looked away angrily.

**~Two years later…~**

"Now ladies," their teacher began, "As you know, after today, some of you will be leaving this classroom permanently to start focusing more on your jutsu, since you have learned all I can possibly teach you."

Ino glanced around the room, eyeing her competition. By now, all the girls were already starting to admire the boys, especially one in particular, Sasuke Uchiha.

The teacher continued, "Here are the ladies who will be leaving…" Ino listened eagerly for her name, scowling when Sara's was called last of all, the teacher saying, "Top of the class" and other garbage like that. She was confused when the teacher said, "That's all!"

Ino fought back a cry of fury. _How can she be leaving, yet I'm still stuck here? She doesn't even dress like a girl! She wears jeans and that ratty jean jacket, and she BARELY passed the espionage class, so how…?_ She glared angrily at Sara, who had glanced her way, and Sara, who had never reacted to Ino's glares before, glared back. Ino felt terror course through her as Sara's eyes narrowed to slits, _what is she? She's never given me a look like that! And what's with her eyes?_

**~Three days later…~**

Ino sat miserably in back of her family's flower shop, tears streaming down her face. She would never show it in front of the other girls, but their teasing had hurt that day, striking her at her core. They had taunted her about being stuck up and believing she was the best, when in reality, Sara had her beat. She wiped her eyes, feeling lower than she ever had. _How can I catch up to her? What is she doing that I'm not?_ A worse thought came to her mind, _What does she have that I don't?_ She moved her hand to grab her favorite ribbon so she could tie her hair back when she realized it was missing. A sob escaped her. She couldn't begin to feel any lower than she already felt.

Closing her eyes, and burying her head in her hands she mulled over this problem. Eventually her tears stopped falling and she wiped her eyes. _I can't let myself get all worked up over this! Sheatan is a nobody! Nobody likes her except that weirdo, Naruto. And I'm still way more popular than she is, and prettier too! I can't let some stupid teasing get to me!_ Brushing her hair back she walked back into the flower shop and grabbed a spray bottle so she could water the plants.

She had only been watering the plants for a few seconds, when an annoyingly familiar voice asked, "Are you okay?"

Ino turned around to face Sara and snapped, "I'm fine, Sheatan!"

Her tone obviously didn't register in Sara's tiny brain as Sara rested a hand on the table, "Are you sure? You're eyes are red…like you've been crying…"

"No, why would I be crying?" Ino snapped once again, turning away from Sara.

Sara shrugged, "I really wouldn't know why…I just thought I'd see if you were okay…"

"I don't see why," Ino grumbled. "We don't like each other anyway!"

"That's true…" Sara murmured. "But…"

Ino finally lost her patience, "WOULD YOU JUST GO AWAY?"

Sara's pupils narrowed to slits again, but Ino was used to them by now, "Fine." She turned away from Ino and walked out of the store door, the bell ringing to signify that she had left."

Ino sighed in frustration and turned around, only to see her favorite ribbon resting on the table. She picked it up, before she glared angrily at the door, knowing Sara had been the one to find her favorite ribbon, and to return it to her no less.

**~Present~**

Ino blinked as she remembered this kind act of Sara's as Sara appeared next to Kakashi, asking if she had created a sufficient diversion. The warm feeling towards Sara quickly faded though, as Ino remembered the other times that Sara had upstaged her, like now, though her jealousy towards the other kunoichi was not as fierce as it had once been when they were younger.


	15. Not That Different

**DISCLAIMER: Some of the text and characters are from Masashi Kishimoto's _Naruto_, which I do not own. Only the characters & text that were not in the original manga/anime series are mine.**

Iruka sat on a bench outside, half-way watching his class do their laps, he sighed as he thought of how easily Naruto and Sara had gotten along after being apart for three years. He smiled as he thought of the prank Sara had pulled on Naruto, telling him that Ichiraku had closed. A sigh escaped him, he hadn't seen Naruto since that day; Naruto had been too busy with missions since. _Seems like only yesterday those two told me that they'd never be friends…_

_**~Back to when our two favorite ninja were approximately seven and a half years old~**_

Iruka glanced at his class for the afternoon, he had only been teaching them all for six months now, but a new addition had been added to the ranks just this afternoon since, apparently, she was too advanced for the girls class she was in, though she wouldn't be a permanent addition for all the classes until much later. Iruka scanned his students, easily picking out the newest addition, the only girl in the class. He looked at his class list, "So, you're Sara, correct?" She nodded in response. "All right then." He spoke to the entire class now, "Today, we'll be practicing your shuriken throwing."

The class let out a cheer, all apart from Naruto, who grumbled something about shuriken throwing being pointless.

Irked, Iruka snapped, "And Naruto can be the first to demonstrate." Naruto sulked before he led the way out of the classroom, muttering discontentedly.

When they got outside, Naruto took aim and then threw five shuriken…at the same time, causing several students to duck in cover, including Sara. All but two of the class laughed at Naruto's failure; the two exclusions were Sasuke and Sara. Sasuke merely looked bored, while Sara looked genuinely sympathetic towards Naruto.

Naruto glared at everyone in the class, "I was just warming up! Now I'll really…!"

Iruka interrupted him, having memorized Naruto's spiel by heart, "That's enough, Naruto." Naruto glared at him. Iruka glanced around at his class, "Sara, why don't you go next?"

She nodded and stepped forward, pulling out five shuriken, with a quick look at all of the targets, she threw the five shuriken, each shuriken either hitting the target dead center or coming very close to it.

The class was flabbergasted for a second. They hadn't seen anyone hit the targets so close to their centers like that, apart from Sasuke. Then they all taunted Naruto, as they laughed, "You can't even outdo a girl!"

Naruto glared at all of them, before he snapped, "Yeah! Well…I'm going to be better than all of you one day!"

Iruka noticed that Sara seemed embarrassed by the class' behavior, and she attempted to approach Naruto. Naruto shouted, "I don't need pity from a show-off like you!"

Sara's pupils seemed to narrow as she snapped, "I wasn't trying to give you pity!"

"Good!" Naruto shouted, before he stomped away. "I wouldn't want it from a freak like you!"

"You're the freak, you loser!" Sara shouted her expression livid and hurt.

Iruka was surprised at how Sara reacted to Naruto's words, as soon as class was over, Iruka looked over his class list again, a suspicion about Sara forming in his mind, _let's see, Sara…Sara…_ He found her name on the list, confirming his suspicion, _Sara Uchiha…the child that has Phoenix sealed within her._ He sighed heavily, _I guess that makes sense why she reacted the way she did._ A commotion outside the classroom window drew his attention, and he frowned at the scene. It looked like the students were getting ready to play tag, but no one wanted Naruto on their team (Sara had returned to the Girls Academy for the rest of the day). He watched, frowning as Naruto shouted something at the group, before darting off to who knows where. Iruka sighed, _what should I do? I know I just can't ignore this, but I can't scold the other kids either for just being kids…no matter how mean they may be!_

Later that evening, Iruka was walking back home, when he spotted some girls splitting into groups for tag, much like the boys had done, and like the boys, nobody wanted a certain person on their team, though this time, it was Sara. Unlike Naruto, though, Sara simply walked away, her head lowered while the two team leaders were in the midst of a heated argument.

He stopped, an idea starting to form in his head, a smile slowly coming onto his face, _what if I could get Naruto and Sara to be friends?_ He knew it would take some work on his part, since the pair seemed to dislike the other so much, but he figured it just might be crazy enough to work.

A week later, and Iruka didn't feel like his idea was such a great idea anymore, much less one that would work. Naruto and Sara were complete opposites and they seemed to repel the other: Naruto having very little skill in jutsu and apparently no brain/he didn't use his brain, while Sara was skilled at jutsu and used her brain. Whenever he managed to get the two together, he usually had to separate them pretty quickly. They never got into any fist fights, but their verbal fights were bad enough.

Iruka was tempted to smack his head against his desk as he tried to figure out a way to get the two young ninja to understand that they had more in common then they realized. Yes. They were different, but their similarities SHOULD have been enough to bring the two together.

At the end of the week, after his last class had ended, Iruka wandered around the village, trying to figure out SOMETHING that would help Naruto and Sara to understand that they were the same and that they could rely on the other. To say the least, he was surprised when a voice said, "You look troubled, Iruka."

He whirled around and found himself in front of the Hokage's Mansion, Lord Hokage standing in the entranceway. Iruka was a bit flustered, "Well…um…yes. I guess I am troubled."

"It's about Naruto, isn't it?" Lord Hokage guessed.

"Partially."

Lord Hokage looked a bit surprised as he guessed once again, "And Sara?"

Iruka nodded, "The two could be the greatest of friends if they could just see their similarities, not their differences!"

Lord Hokage looked thoughtful for several seconds before he said, "I know another ninja who's worried about both Naruto and Sara…though his worry deals more with Sara!" Lord Hokage frowned as he said that. "You should speak to him. He might be able to give you a good idea of what to do."

"How will I recognize this ninja?" Iruka asked, feeling more hopeful than he had all day.

Lord Hokage answered, "He's never too far from Sara. His name is Kakashi."

Iruka nodded, "Kakashi. Right. Thank you, Lord Hokage."

Later that evening, Iruka finally managed to find Sara. Skimming the crowd, Iruka spotted a silver-haired shinobi who appeared to be reading a book, but Iruka noticed that his gaze was on Sara. Moving through the crowd, Iruka approached the shinobi, who he hoped, was Kakashi.

Iruka felt a bit awkward as he asked, "Are you Kakashi?"

The shinobi looked away from Sara, "Yes. And you are?"

"Iruka," Iruka answered.

"A teacher at the Academy," Kakashi stated. "What do you want?"

"Well…it involves Sara," Iruka said.

Kakashi's gaze became hard, "What about her?"

Iruka was a little taken aback by Kakashi's shift in moods, but he continued to speak, "I've noticed that she doesn't have any friends and another student of mine, Naruto, doesn't either…I've been trying to get the two to realize that they have more in common then they realize… Lord Hokage said I should speak to you about any ideas you might have on this subject."

"You can't force people to be friends," Kakashi said after a few seconds of silence, turning his gaze back to Sara, "If they don't want to be friends or get along, you can't make them…not at this age at least."

Iruka scowled, noticing, for the first time, how Kakashi looked at Sara, "You believe she's better than Naruto, don't you?"

"I didn't say that," Kakashi asserted, turning his gaze back to Iruka. Iruka attempted to say something else, but Kakashi added, "Regardless of how I feel about Sara, I do care about what happens to Naruto." His tone indicated that their conversation was over.

Iruka scowled, walking away from Kakashi, he couldn't deal with how the ninja acted superior to him. He was positive that Kakashi wasn't that much older than he was.

Lord Hokage asked as he walked past the mansion the next morning, "How do it go?"

"He was no help at all," Iruka grumbled.

Lord Hokage was a bit surprised, _perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to send Iruka to talk to Kakashi…I was hoping Kakashi and he would get along and come up with something…looks like I was wrong._

Iruka was at his wits end by the end of the day. Naruto and Sara were, simply put, infuriating. That day the pair had had zero tolerance for the other, snapping at the other on a moment's notice. _Sara and Naruto are impossible! Maybe it's stupid to think that they'd ever get along._

At the end of the day, Iruka was walking home, when he spotted Naruto at far end of the street, and Sara in the middle of the street, walking down the street towards Naruto.

Iruka was surprised that neither of them noticed the other, both lost in their own thoughts.

The villagers that had been walking down the street, moved to either side, muttering, and casting nasty glances towards Sara and Naruto. The two young ninja looked first bewildered, then hurt, and finally angry, glaring at the other villagers before they spotted each other.

They both said to the other in almost perfect unison, "Aren't you going to move away?" Their eyes both widened in surprise at the others statement.

Naruto said, looking downcast, "Everyone always moves away from me and gives me those nasty looks…I don't even know why…"

"Same here," Sara said softly, "But I know why they avoid me…it's because I have Phoenix sealed within me."

"That has to suck," Naruto said, glancing at Sara.

Sara murmured, "You have no idea."

Now Naruto looked curious, "What's it like sharing a body with a creature?"

"I have to listen to Phoenix regardless if I want to or not," she answered, unfazed by Naruto's bluntness.

Naruto glared at the crowd before he walked over to Sara, "You know…you and me…we're different, but we're kind of the same, y'know?"

"Yeah," Sara agreed. She added, "Look…that first day…I wasn't trying to out do you."

Naruto looked sheepish, "I know, I just hate being outdone since I plan to be Hokage one day!"

Iruka couldn't help smiling as Sara said, apparently determined to keep Naruto talking, "I bet you'll be the greatest Hokage."

Naruto grinned, "You know what? You're all right…um…what was your name?"

"Sara," she said laughing, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

Naruto said, "I'll just call you Bright Eyes!"

Sara blushed, "You're giving me a nickname?"

"I'm no good with names," Naruto muttered, "Plus, your eyes…they're really unique, their color I mean!"

Sara looked perplexed, but she shook it off, apparently glad to have a friend.

Iruka grinned as the pair walked down the street together, talking.

"Looks like I was wrong," a voice said behind him, causing Iruka to jump. He turned around to see Kakashi, "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Iruka decided to focus on Naruto and Sara instead of responding to what Kakashi had said.

Kakashi seemed unfazed by Iruka's behavior, "It's good to see them both smiling."

Iruka turned around to say something to Kakashi, only to be greeted by smoke. Iruka coughed, _he's infuriating!_

**~Present~**

Iruka sighed, _Kakashi and I still don't get along that well…although it's better than it was back than, which made Lord Hokage happy at the time._ He glanced at his class, who were merely sitting on the track and shouted, "Hey! You're supposed to be running your laps not sitting around!" The class was instantly on its feet and running.


End file.
